


Кукушка

by Leytenator



Series: По-другому [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, saving missy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Он же там умрет без меня, - бормочет Мисси. - Представляешь, совсем умрет. Он же дурак, он это точно сумеет. Как я могу такое пропустить. Я просто обязана присутствовать, у меня забронирована лучшая ложа.





	Кукушка

Нажравшееся росы платье облепило задницу, промозглая земля неприятно холодит плечи и затылок.  
\- Ведь он очень сла-а-авный парень, - поет Мисси охрипшим голосом и откашливается, прочищая горло. - Об этом знают все!  
Лес молчит. В лесу пахнет дымом и гнилью, влажной землей и совсем немного - хвоей.  
\- По крайней мере, те, кто сумел унести от него ноги, - добавляет Мисси в раздражающей тишине и пытается перевернуться набок. Спину простреливает острой болью. - Или другие не менее важные... части.  
Лес внутри корабля - просто часть огромной металлической могилы, Мисси внутри леса - просто часть глупого, провального, абсолютно безнадежного плана.  
Тишина внутри леса медленно и прохладно перетекает в легкие через приоткрытый рот, и Мисси не может ее вынести.  
\- Ведь он очень славный парень! - кричит она в пустоту, от всей души надеясь услышать в ответ пару взрывов или чей-нибудь славный ноющий плач.  
Но мертвый лес по-прежнему молчит. Мисси закусывает губу, чтобы не звать на помощь, чтобы не звать того единственного, кто мог ей помочь сейчас - и всегда, всегда. Прислушивается к себе, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой-то звук, который позволит не свихнуться окончательно и полностью, бесповоротно, безвозвратно, так, что не спасут никакие доктора.  
Никакой.  
Одно сердце стучит глухо и ровно, у второго нервный, сбитый ритм. Он то пропадает совсем, то появляется снова, оглушительно гулкий, слишком похожий на тот стук в голове, которого Мисси боится больше всего на свете.  
\- Если какое-нибудь из моих бедных сердечек откажет, я знаю, где найти донора, - сообщает она ближайшей ветке. - Он мне и так должен на сотню жизней вперед, ничего, проживет и с одним сердцем. Совсем, как его любимые люди. Ведь он у нас такой хороший. Ведь он очень славный па-а-арень!  
Ветка вздрагивает, раздается мягкий шорох крыльев.  
Птица вертит головой, вытягивает тощую шею, прокуковав дважды, и тут же затыкается.  
Мисси медленно облизывает губы.  
\- Лети сюда, славная пичужка, - ласково зовет она. - Лети, пташечка, я откушу тебе голову. Леди надо подкрепиться.  
Кукушка переступает лапами, нахохлившись.  
\- Две регенерации? Два года? Два часа? Две минуты? - Мисси с трудом поворачивается и утыкается носом во влажный мох. - Клянусь, мне хватит двух секунд, чтобы свернуть твою шею. Имею же я право на такую маленькую радость после всего этого цирка со спасением души и проклятого мира?  
Кукушка молча смотрит на нее крохотными, тупыми и, вне всякого сомнения, злорадными глазами.  
Тишина внутри Мисси растет с каждой секундой, становится огромной, не давая дышать, двигаться, думать. Жить.  
\- Он же там умрет без меня, - бормочет Мисси. - Представляешь, совсем умрет. Он же дурак, он это точно сумеет. Как я могу такое пропустить. Я просто обязана присутствовать, у меня забронирована лучшая ложа. Ладно, кресло в первом ряду. Ну поори ты еще, ну что тебе стоит. Глупая, глупая птица. Какие же все вокруг обидчивые... Не буду я тебя есть. Ну, пожалуйста. Еще немного. Мне нужно еще совсем немного времени.  
В мертвом лесу звуки гулко отскакивают от стволов деревьев, и вскоре воздух наполняется ими до краев, зазвенев так, что Мисси с трудом слышит стук собственных сердец.  
Она прикрывает глаза и считает, считает каждый крик птицы - и с каждым становится легче.  
На тринадцатом Мисси может сделать вдох, на двадцатом - поднять тяжелые веки.  
На сотом она встает на ноги и, шатаясь, идет вперед. Туда, где пропадает - наверняка, опять ни за грош, - один славный парень.  
Птица не умолкает за ее спиной.


End file.
